Nasal sprays are common drug-delivery vehicles for a wide variety of medications, both OTC and prescription. The permeable and highly vascularized mucosa provides a large surface area for absorption of both local and systemic medications, with rapid onset of therapeutic action and avoidance of “first pass” metabolism through the liver. Examples of commonly used nasal sprays include nasal saline, AFRIN, ZICAM, intranasal steroids, intranasal antihistamines, ZOMIG, and the flu vaccine.
Various spray devices are used for delivering nasal sprays. In addition to the characteristics of the spray device itself, it has been determined that the handling of the device during application plays a significant role in the optimization of the drug delivery. Specific factors include positioning of the head, determining the correct angle to hold the spray device and determining how far to insert the device into the nostrils. Although there is general consensus concerning these factors, the vast majority of patients are either not instructed on how to use the spray device or fail to follow the given instructions accurately. Because patients cannot see the spray device entering the nose, unless viewed in a mirror, orienting the hand properly becomes extremely difficult, particularly for those patients with arthritis or other physical limitations.
Improper delivery of a nasal spray may lead to several unwanted outcomes. If the spray does not reach the intended target in the nose, it will not be as effective for the patient and will likely not be continued. This will happen, for example, if the spray is directed to the back of the throat or medially towards the nasal septum. Moreover, if the spray is swallowed, it may cause sore throat and a bad taste in the mouth. Epistaxis often occurs if the spray is directed towards the nasal septum, and septal ulcerations and perforations have been reported from direction of intranasal steroids to this region. The ideal application of nasal spray is at an angle of approximately 30 degrees from the floor of the nose, directed towards the lateral nasal wall.
Thus, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for delivery of a nasal spray. Such devices and systems should provide ease of use and facilitate proper delivery of the nasal spray in order to avoid the foregoing unwanted outcomes.